


come over

by anenemyanenome



Series: 9-1-1 prompts [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: How to fail successfully, Mostly Crack, Texting, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenemyanenome/pseuds/anenemyanenome
Summary: A little texting mishap leads Buck to a wildly unexpected but not unwelcome result?Or that “I don’t know how, but you used the wrong formula and got the correct answer” meme
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050092
Comments: 35
Kudos: 345





	come over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleandnerdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleandnerdy/gifts).



Buck is making dinner when he hears his phone vibrate on the counter behind him. He wipes his hands on a dishrag and turns to see who messaged him. 

It’s Eddie. 

_wyd_

Buck chuckles to himself and answers. 

_making dinner_  
_you?_

Maddie keeps joking about how codependent they are and asking when the wedding is, and Buck keeps rolling his eyes at her but the truth is, she might be a little onto something there. The wedding isn’t happening any time soon but Buck can count on one hand the days in the past six months where he and Eddie didn’t see each other, talk to each other or text each other. Case in point, he had a shift with Eddie just a few hours ago and saw him every day this week and here Eddie is, asking him what he’s doing. The thought makes him smile. It’s not like he minds, he’s exactly the same. If Eddie hadn’t texted him, he would have probably texted him as soon as he sat down to eat his dinner. 

He’s dishing the pasta on to a plate a few minutes later when his phone goes off again, three times in quick succession. He almost burns himself as he reaches blindly for his phone. 

_...ok_  
_Come over_  
_Chris isn’t home_

He frowns in confusion, that’s not the answer he expected. Well, he understands now why Eddie texted him, he’s probably bored at home alone. He looks at his food and considers his options. He can eat really fast. Or he can just bring it to Eddie’s, he definitely made enough for two; he always makes enough for two. After years of living alone he still never quite gets the quantities right. 

He’s about to ask Eddie if he’s already eaten when his eyes land on the exclamation point and the “Not Delivered” under his first message. He feels himself freeze and his heart speed up when he finally understands what he’s looking at. 

From Eddie’s perspective their exchange looks very different.

His hands shake as he lowers his phone. He looks at the pasta. 

Eddie said ok. Eddie said _ok_ and then he said _come over_. 

What?! 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series where I post the snippets I write in my insomnia fueled bouts of inspiration and hope it somehow motivates me to write more or have someone with actual skills pick it up and continue it. (Pretty please? 🥺)
> 
> If you do end up using any of this just hit the ‘inspired by’ box when you post so I can read it!


End file.
